Significant and costly, musculoskeletal injuries are the most frequent type of injury among firefighter/paramedics and emergency medical technicians, typically incurred while transporting patients during EMS operations. Patients' conditions often require that they be transported on backboards that require the EMS workers to lift and carry the patient, placing the workers at risk for back injuries as they encounter heavy loads, twisting, and bending. The transport often involves carrying patients down and up stairs that are narrow and winding. This application addresses NIOSH's National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA) priority area of low back disorders to public sector workers. The proposed study builds on a recently completed NIOSH R01 research grant awarded to Drs. Conrad, Reichelt, and Lavender (consultants on the SBIR) in which a lab prototype of an EMS patient- handling device that attaches to a backboard was developed. This laboratory prototype device shows biomechanical promise. However, the current design concept has several limitations that require further engineering that will be addressed in the proposed SBIR grant. The long-term goal of this project is to prevent musculoskeletal injuries among EMS personnel transporting patients secured to a backboard over level and sloped ground and up and down stairs. In pursuit of this long-term objective, this application focuses on the development of a novel device that significantly reduces the physical demands on EMS workers when transporting such patients. The device, called the Backboard Transporter, will attach to standard backboards and enables patients to be transported using an advanced track system rather than being carried. The purpose of this SBIR application is to engage in a prototype refinement and construction process of the Backboard Transporter concept so that it can ultimately be developed into a commercially viable product. The specific aims are: 1) To determine the optimum track design for providing secure stair engagement without slippage; 2) To develop a foot pedal mechanism capable of propelling the loaded Backboard Transporter during stair ascent; 3) To design a frame for the Backboard Transporter that meets the strength, weight, and physical mounting requirements for the tracks, handles, lift system, and backboard mounting; 4) To develop an efficient backboard securing system; 5) To design the Transporter mechanical components to maintain a safe center of gravity for all transport inclinations; 6) Configuration of the functional backboard transporter to fold to fit into limited ambulance space. The engineering research methods described in the application include constructing a test staircase and test platform to accurately quantify the measurements required to complete the aims. The milestones by which to evaluate the attainment of the specific aims are clearly articulated. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]